Harry's babysitting adventure
by Megsay
Summary: This year is not going well for Harry. His friends are distant, Dumbledore's ignoring him, and a starnge boy is claiming to be his son. Conatains: De-aging, time travel, slight bashing, POWERFUL!Harry. Not dark,independent!Harry. Abuse, and angry goblins.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I promise that I'm not abandoning any stories, I just had an idea for another one. I needed to get this one posted... REVIEW PLEASE. And guesses are welcome.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a girl, who is home sick (AGAIN!) and is really bored.**

* * *

><p>Harry was not having a good day. So far, nothing seemed to be going right. It was only breakfast, but something terrible was in the air.<p>

It started early this morning. Harry had just woken up from having to watch his godfather, Sirius Black, fall into the veil. His death at the end of Harry's fifth year had hit hard. Especially since neither of his two best friends seemed as close as they once were. Harry just felt alone, confused, and majorly depressed.

Getting to the Great Hall for breakfast, he noticed how people had lately been avoiding him. Hermione was constantly in the library, researching who knows what, and Ron was often nowhere to be found. A smile lit his face when he saw both of them at the Gryffindor table, appearing to have been waiting for him. That is, until he saw their faces, flushed with anger. They had most likely been fighting again, and Harry didn't want to bet in the middle of them, again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, even though they wouldn't tell him what they were fighting about.

So, with that, Harry went to sit by Neville. He never understood why nobody thought that highly of Neville. It wasn't his fault he wasn't that skilled, even though he had become significantly better after the DA last year. First of all, he had to use his father's wand for most of his life at Hogwarts. His wand never seemed to cooperate with him. Secondly, he was abused by his family. That was what tied Harry closer to him. Who drops a kid out the window anyway? Both boys had lacked a loving family, all thanks to one man. Voldemort. Or You-know-who, if you weren't brave enough to save his name.

"Hiya Harry, they fighting again?"

"Hey Nev. Yeah, they never stop, do they?"

"Harry, I need some advice. It's about the Hogsmead trip this weekend…"

"Sure, girl troubles?" Neville blushed. Harry knew Neville fancied Luna. He had for awhile, and it was about time Neville did something about it.

"Yes, well, you see, if you liked this girl, I mean more than a friend, you know, just as an example, let's say that.." Neville started to ramble.

Harry smirked. "I'm sure Luna will say yes, Nev."

"so what if…" Neville paused when he heard what Harry had said, and gained a blush to rival any Weasley. "It's not that obvious, is it?"

Harry laughed, "Oh, Nev." Neville cringed and Harry switched tactics. "I'm sure she'll say yes, besides, I think she likes you back."

"You really think so?"

"Yep, don't worry about it."

Neville sighing looking relieved, then smirked as a sudden thought hit him.

"So… anyone you've got your eyes on Harry?"

Harry felt blood rushing to his face. "No, not really… I just… Maybe… I don't know if she…"

Neville laughed. Harry mock-glared at him, feeling glad that he had gotten Neville out of his shell last year. He was a great guy, a loyal friend.

"Face it; we both got our eyes on younger women. Me and Luna, you and Ginny."

"G-g-ginny?"

"I know the way you look at her. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but last year the twins set up a bet, but no one expected you and Cho…"

Harry cringed, the thing with Cho had not gone well. Not at all.

"I even managed to get a couple in, so if you could kiss her before Christmas, that'd be great."

Neville laughed as Harry smacked him on the arm. Then looked around and saw the other two thirds of the trio.

"Don't look now Harry, but I don't think your friends are that happy with you sitting here."

Of course, Harry just had to turn around and see what he meant, and what he saw shocked him. They were both full out GLARING at them both. As if laughter was against law, which would be a pretty sad law indeed.

"Oh well," Harry shrugged, turning back to Neville.

"It doesn't bother you?" Neville questioned, shocked at the two sides' behavior.

"Not really, they've been really distant this year, I just don't know what wrong with them."

And with that, Harry quickly changed the topic to the DA. He had been debating upon whether or not to start it up again this year. He didn't want to have the workload, but he felt a part of himself nagging him to do it. Neville was happy to give his input, but surprised Harry by saying that if Harry did start it up again, he wouldn't join. Apparently Professor Sprout had cornered him yesterday after Herbology and wanted to give him extra lessons.

"She even said after she retires in a couple years, she was thinking of giving me the job. Of course, I'll have to pass my NEWTs with flying colors in Herbology, but she said she knew I could do it."

"Good for you Nev, I knew there was something out there for you."

"So, what are you planning to do after school?"

"I'm not sure. All I can see in my future is Voldemort. If I even survive…"

"Don't say that Harry, of course you'll survive."

"I don't know, Nev, something in my life just seems wrong. It just feels that way."

"I know what you mean. I had that feeling right before that first flying class in first year, remember that?"

"How could I forget? Falling of your broom, taking Malfoy a peg or to down, and becoming Seeker."

After a few minutes of hearty laughter, Neville calmed down enough to point out how pointless a Rememberall is in the first place.

"I mean, it doesn't even tell you what you've forgotten in the first place."

"I know Neville, I know." Harry stated between laughs. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, shouldn't we be getting to the common room. It is your free hour and you have a lot of homework."

"Calm down Hermione, he can do that latter. I'm sure he'd rather come out to the quidditch pitch with me and fly around for awhile. Wouldn't you Harry."

"Honestly Ronald!" She threw back, lacing her words with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Do you want to pass sixth year or not. How can we help Harry later if we don't study? How else would we get him to find the Hor-"

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, looking worried. He quickly put himself back together before anyone could catch the slip-up. "Why would he want to do any of that, when he could fly? That's boring. We don't all what to be bookworms like you!"

Harry got up to tell them he didn't want to do either, and ask what their problem was, but he was stopped by a yell coming from the entrance way.

A little boy, with a mop of midnight black hair, startling green eyes, and a small, skinny figure was running away from two grown men. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"No! You just want to take me back to the orphanage! I'm NEVER going back! Please don't make me go back!"

The unknown child spotted Harry, and his face filled with joy. Running up to him, and reaching out his arms he demanded saving.

"Help me. Two bad men are after me. They want to bring me back to the orphanage, but I don't wanna go."

Harry, feeling sympathy and understanding picked up the small child, and was astonished by how light he was. It reminded him of his time at the Dursleys.

"I knew you would come some day. I just knew it. They all said you were dead, or you didn't want me, but I knew it. Why'd you leave me there?" The boy moved back to look Harry in the face, and Harry saw the fresh tears rolling down the child's face. "Father?"

But before Harry could respond, Dumbledore and Snape reached the Great Hall, looking horrified at what was going on.

"Harry," said the Headmaster, slowly and calmly, as if screaming children was a part of everyday life. "Just set the child down gently, you don't know the situation."

But Harry knew enough, and the way the boy was clinging to him just confirmed his thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry Headmaster, but I won't put him down until I get the full story." Many were shocked, Dumbledore's golden boy saying no! It was unheard of.

"Harry," sighed Albus, in obvious disappointment. "If it must be, please come to my office."

Still confused at exactly what was going on, Harry followed the Headmaster toward his office.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," said Dumbledore as he whipped around and pulled out his wand, "But you must not know."

But then, the unexpected happened. The little boy whipped his head around, and Albus was sent flying back into the wall.

"No! Nobody hurts MY DADDY!"

Harry was shocked at the power displayed by the boy, and the control shown as well. This boy was POWERFUL. Whoever he was, the Headmaster must have had a good reason for hiding him.

When the boy looked back at Harry, he almost fainted. The child's eyes were blood red. Whoever he was then collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Please review, It will make my day. My miserable day. And I need suggestions for Harry's love life. No slash.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I'm still bored, and still sick, and I've got all these ideas for the story crammed up in my head. This may be a little early, but you deserve it. But this means I want at least seven to ten reviews before the next chapter. **

**Here's to all you who reviewed:**

_**Alicia Spinet**_

_**Amethyst Violet Serenity**_

_**Vonniemac**_

**And also to the 114 hits, 7 favs, and 4 alerts.**

**I LOVE YA ALL**

* * *

><p>Harry was shocked. There was no way that kid could have that kind of power or control. And those eyes! Eyes that haunted his nightmares… Voldemort. But there was no way this cute little kid asleep in his arms could be related to Moldy. He must have been seeing things.<p>

When he finally shook himself out of his stupor, he approached the slumped form of the Headmaster, whose arm jutted out at a weird angle. He used a quick healing charm, and then thought out what to do. Of course he had to get the boy to a Healer, but he couldn't believe what had happened. The Headmaster had pulled out his wand! That was defiantly weird. Against his conscience, he obliviated the man and set off for the infirmary. He felt bad, but he needed to buy as much time as he could. He just hoped it had worked, he had only seen it done, never used it.

On the way there, he couldn't help but stare at the child's face in awe. The resemblance was impeccable. Could this be his child from the future? He knew there were time turners, but those only took you back a couple hours, not years. Besides, he had spoken of an orphanage. His parents had to be dead. Or will be, if he was from the future. If he was dead in the future, which was certainly a realistic future, why would his child be in an orphanage. Why would he have a child at all? There was a war going on, he had no time for a relationship.

When he finally reached the infirmary, he laughed at the sign on the farthest bed. "Property of Harry James Potter" he read aloud. With that Madame Pomfrey burst through the door of the office at the end of the room.

"What has that boy done now?" She said, shaking her head.

"Sorry Pomfrey, this little guy here…" And with that she was off, taking him from Harry's arms, setting him on a hospital bed, and performing several charms, all before he could finish his sentence. Surprising Harry with her speed, Harry could only gape at the carefulness and gentleness she used.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, slowly making his way over.

Pomfrey sighed and sat down on one of the padded visitor chairs. "He's fine, physically speaking. But his magical core is significantly depleted, and he is covered in scars and bruises with many internal injuries. I did what I could, but there are heavy signs of abuse." The nurse looked tired, and several decades older than her age. "Where did you find him?"

"He just came running up to me in the Great Hall, and I brought him here." Harry didn't want to tell the whole story, in case of a bad reaction. Plus, he was too busy getting wrapped up in his own thoughts. If she could detect the abuse on the boy, why not on him? Or Neville? Why didn't she see anything wrong when she scanned them? Something was wrong here.

Pomfrey didn't look like she believed him, and opened her mouth to question him, but he was saved by a loud gasp.

Pomfrey, her eyes wide, ran over to the child, muttering to herself. "Too young…When I find who…Shouldn't be awake…How did he…"

The boy scanned the room, ignoring the frantic medi-witch. His eyes rested on Harry for a moment before happily saying "Daddy!" and reaching out his arms again. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow in a suspecting gesture, but did not raise her question vocally.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, and the boy happily moved to sit in his lap. Harry looked down at the child smiling up at him, and couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face. "Now, if you could tell me your name, that'd be nice.

The child looked down in shame, and said quietly. "I don't have a name. I'm just the _freak._" He spat the last work out in disgust.

Before Pomfrey could say anything, Harry cut in with reassurance.

"No, you're not. You just do special things, right? Things no one can explain."

The boy curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." He pleaded, unshed tears in his eyes.

Harry rubbed the child's back in slow circular patterns. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

The child looked up in surprise. "Really?" he said, unbelievingly.

"Really." Harry reassured.

The child broke out into a huge smile and hugged him, but quickly backed away when Harry froze. The boy then placed an uncaring mask over his face. Harry knew that mask anywhere, from multiple times of using it himself. So, Harry set out on his mission to break it, before the boy perfected it. Unfreezing slowly, Harry hugged him back. Slowly, the mask disappeared and the boy's emotions came back.

"Now," Harry said in a calming voice. "I don't want you using that mask again. There is no need to hide your emotions."

"Okay." Said the child, still unsure of himself.

"So," Harry said awkwardly. "Do you have a name?" he questioned, stressing the word name.

"Sometimes people call me Tom."

Harry froze, memories of the chamber coming back to him. There was no way, but still…

"Is there a last name to go with that?" He said quietly.

"Are you okay? You look upset? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just some bad memories…"

"Oh."

An awkward silence feel over the room. Harry looked back to see that Pomfrey had left at some point in the conversation.

"So…."

"Riddle"

"Huh?"

"My last name is Riddle, and I don't know my middle name."

Harry's world came crashing down.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe it! TOM RIDDLE! How could…why would…who would. Then it hit him. Dumbledore. He had something to do with this. Whether it was time travel, an imposter, or another memory like in second year, Dumbledore and Snape knew. But before he could try to figure it out, a whimpering interrupted him.<p>

Apparently, he had a really strong grip, for he was squishing the boy. While Tom may share the same name as Voldemort, Harry wasn't going to treat him so. He just couldn't imagine this little boy as a Dark Lord. But then he thought of what had happened in the hallway. He had amazing power, and his EYES! They had been RED! Harry went into a daze.

"Father?"

"No"

"Huh?

"I'm not your father"

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not"

"Well, I don't care" Tom said in determination. Harry looked down in wonder at the boy. "You can be my father now."

"We'll see about that" Harry said, laughing to himself at the boy's stubbornness.

Madame Pomfrey decided to make an entrance again. It was at that point Harry moved Tom off his lap, and got up, only to sit back down in a visitor chair. He watched as she pestered the kid about his living arrangements, only to give up, and give the kid a chocolate frog. Tom opened it, but screamed in terror as the frog jumped out, then asked Harry about the card inside, Salazar Slytherin. Tom told him how the man looked scary. Harry laughed at the irony of the situation. For a whole hour, Harry talked to Tom about magic and Hogwarts. When Harry finally glanced at the clock, he realized he was a whole 10 minutes late to Potions. He hoped Hermione would tell him what happened, as the classroom was a several minute walk away. Then he remembered the coldness between the two, and realized that that wouldn't be happening.

It took over fifteen minutes for Harry to convince Tom that he would be back, and that Tom couldn't come with him.

And with that, and a groan when he saw the clock again, Harry moved to exit, only to bump into Pomfrey, knocking both of them over.

"Mr. Potter, what are you still doing here?"

"It's alright, Poppy," came a familiar voice from the door. "Harry has been excused from his classes today, as I have an important job for him."

Harry tried to figure out if he had done a well enough job erasing his mind. He decided he had, otherwise he would be at wand point right now.

"Harry, if we could just step into my office; you may bring the kid with you."

"No Headmaster. I'm sure that whatever you need to say can be said here. It's only me, you, Tom, and Pomfrey after all."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock at the name Tom, and a deep look of disappointment again flashed on his face. "Very well" And with that, Dumbledore took out his wand, stupefied and obliviated Pomfrey, and pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry ran towards Tom, picked him up, but was knocked unconscious before he could do anything.

When he woke up, he was alone in an unfamiliar room. His first thought was Dumbledore, but he still had his memories. Harry was confused, he had seen several things the Headmaster had done, things he had not suspected of the man, and had even watched as he drew his wand out him and Tom, yet he still felt an overwhelming sense of loyalty to the man.

And with that, a light turned on, and a door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OoOoOoOohhhh SUSPENSE! Where is Harry? Where is Tom? WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE! I can't tell you until you review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I may not have the reviews I want, but I will update anyway. Otherwise it will sit on my computer. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks to for reviewing!_**

**_Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Sorry to those of you who read this before, I left off the first few lines. This update should have them. Again, sorry!_**

Harry watched as a familiar goblin stepped into the room.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter" The goblin said. "My name is Griphook, I don't know if you remember, but…"

"You were the goblin that took me to my vault when I first got here, yeah I remember. Good to see you too!" Harry joked.

Griphook smiled. Harry took this moment to check his surroundings. He was in a chair in an office. The desk and cabinets in front of him were goblin-sized, meaning small, but still tall. It all looked amazing, with intricate moldings and delicate trimmings. Gold was everywhere. The small office itself would have cost a small fortune.

Harry turned his attention back towards Griphook, who had started speaking again. "Allow me to introduce Ragnok, he can help you with what needs to be done." Harry was confused, what needed to be done? "He doesn't normally work with wizards, but is willing to make an acceptation under these circumstances." Circumstances, what circumstances?

Another goblin entered, Harry figured this must be Ragnok. He was taller than Griphook, but still half Harry's height. He looked meaner and older than the other, with a longer, graying beard, and lots more wrinkles. The door closed behind him, leaving just the two of them in the office. Harry finally gathered up the courage to speak.

"Hello Mr. Ragnok," the goblin looked almost pleased at being addressed as such. "If I may ask a few questions?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, but be quick about it. We have much to do, and oh so little time."

"First off, please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound old."

"Of course Harry. If you would like, you may call me Ragnok."

"Thank you, Ragnok." Harry was unsure where he learned how to speak so formally, but felt he needed to continue, otherwise he may accidentally offend someone. "I was wondering how I came to be here, last I remember-TOM! Oh my god! When I got here did you see a little boy with me, looked a lot like me? Black hair, very pale…" Harry's voice increase in volume and speed as his worry grew.

"Calm down Harry, your son is fine. He's in one of our waiting rooms. He will be content for the time being."

"My son-?" Harry started, confused at the title. Surely the goblins would know better than to call Tom his son. Not only was he too young, didn't they have devices to tell if someone was really a blood relative or not?

"Now, as to the matter of your arrival…" Ragnok interrupted. "It is most peculiar. We called you here as of Gringotts protocol. It had been 48 hours, and you had not replied to any of the letters we had sent…"

"Letters?"

"Yes, letters, and by the surprised look on your face you did not receive any of your letters in your younger years, right after you got your first Hogwarts letter. Did you receive such a letter?"

"No, I…"

"Just as I feared, I'm afraid somebody has been intercepting your mail. Do you have any idea of who might do such a thing?"

"Not really, are you sure…"

"Harry, I must ask a few more questions to better understand this situation. If what I am thinking is true, Gringotts has a lot of work to do. Do you have any idea what you own?"

"Um… my school stuff, my one vault…"

"ONE VAULT! My, my, this is worse than I feared." The goblin looked worried and had his head in his hands. "Harry?" He questioned slowly. "How many withdrawals from this bank account have you made?"

"Just the one right before each school year. Ragnok, what is the problem?"

"The problem, Harry, is that you are a Potter, and should have AT LEAST 3 more vaults to your name. Have you ever taken an inheritance test? Ever?"

Harry was more confused than ever. "No, what's an inheritance test?"

Ragnok looks furious, if a goblin can look as such. He walked to one of the filing cabinents, grumpling incoherently, and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill.

"This, Harry, is a blood quill. Do you know what it is?"

Harry paled. Of course he did. He had the scars to prove it. "yes"

"Have you ever used one before?"

"Y-yes"

"Really," Ragnok looked surprised. "Do you know, Harry, that it is illegal for a minor to use a blood quill unless they are signing a legal document?"

"No, I didn't" Harry said, looking up.

"Well, we can deal with that later. Right now I need you to sign this paper at the top. It will show you if you have any spells, potions, or other Hazards on you right now. It will also show you what families you descend from and what vaults, heirlooms, and properties you have a hold of. Because your parents are no longer with us, you are at an age where you may lay claim to all of these."

"Okay?" He replied, still trying to get a grasp on what that all meant. Slowly, he picked up the quill and wrote his name at the top of the paper. His hand stung, but no letters appeared. He watched as the paper glowed for a second before an invisible hand started writing in thin, black ink. It reached the end of the paper. It seemed to realize there was no room left, for the paper started to lengthen to make room for the tin, loopy writing. Pretty soon, 10 feet of it filled up the desk. Then, it all stopped and rolled up into a scroll.

Harry picked up the scroll and began to read.

He was shocked at the contents. His head started to swirl, but he kept reading.

_**Harry Potter**_

"_Harrison James Potter"_

_**Parents: **_

_Lily Potter (Evans) _

_Jamison Potter_

_**Children (If any): **_

_Tom Marvalo Riddle-Potter (Blood ritual)_

_**Harmful spells/ potions/ other (If any):**_

_Loyalty Spell (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Loyalty Spell (Ron Weasley)_

_Loyalty Spell (Hermione Granger)_

_Confession Spell (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Confession Spell (Molly Weasley)_

_Love Potion (Ginny Weasley)_

_Block Spell (Magic)_

_Block Spell (Knowledge)_

_Block Spell (Strength)_

_Block Potion (Magic)_

_Block Potion (Knowledge)_

_Block Potion (Strength)_

_Hatred Spell (Dark Arts)_

_Hatred Spell (Draco Malfoy)_

_Hatred Spell (Lucius Malfoy)_

_Memory Charm (several occurrences)_

_Stunting Spell (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Appearance Spell (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Depression Spell (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Doubt Spell (Albus Dumbledore)_

There were several more, but the one that caught Harry's eye was at the bottom.

_SOUL HAZARD! (Seek source help immediately!)_

_**Houses:**_

_House of Potter_

_House of Black_

_House of Evans_

_House of Gaunt_

And it continued for several feet, until something caught his eye.

_House of Gryffindor_

_House of Slytherin_

_House of Hufflepuff_

_House of Ravenclaw_

Harry couldn't believe it. He was heir to all four houses! What did that mean? And why House of Slytherin, wasn't that Voldemort? He looked up to voice his thoughts to Ragnok.

"I take it you have many questions Harry? If I may…" Ragnok asked, holding out his hand to take the scroll.

Harry nodded and held it out for him to take. As he read down, Harry watched his eyes get larger and larger. Not even a quarter of the way down he jumped up and grabbed Harry by the arm. Running out the door, he pulled Harry into a large room with strange symbols along the floor and walls.

"Harry, this is very important!" Ragnok said hurriedly. " I need you to stand here while I activate the right runes. This may sting, but it is needed. This spell may turn fatal at any time. I will explain further when it is done!" And with that, Ragnok ran around the room, touching certain parts of the wall. He was done within the minute.

Harry watched as Ragnok ran out and the walls began to glow.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Well, NEXT CHAPTER. This one is dedicated to my friend, Cakethief, who got me to update. EVERYONE THANK HER AND READ HER STORIES! If you like Hunger Games or Naruto. I beleive she's working on a Harry Potter one. I will also be cowriting a fic with her, so be on the look out. Anyways, I'm going to bed soon, and Meg and Luke are already asleep. Harry's the one who won't shut up._

_Harry: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!_

_Ann: SHUT UP HARRY! I knew it was a bad idea to give you coffee. Stupid Meg_

_Meg: *mumbles in sleep* I…heard…that…_

_Ann: O_O_

_Harry: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_"I take it you have many questions Harry? If I may…" Ragnok asked, holding out his hand to take the scroll._

_Harry nodded and held it out for him to take. As he read down, Harry watched his eyes get larger and larger. Not even a quarter of the way down he jumped up and grabbed Harry by the arm. Running out the door, he pulled Harry into a large room with strange symbols along the floor and walls._

_"Harry, this is very important!" Ragnok said hurriedly. " I need you to stand here while I activate the right runes. This may sting, but it is needed. This spell may turn fatal at any time. I will explain further when it is done!" And with that, Ragnok ran around the room, touching certain parts of the wall. He was done within the minute._

_Harry watched as Ragnok ran out and the walls began to glow._

* * *

><p>Pain. All he could feel was the pain. It was like someone was tearing him apart limb from limb. He felt his skin stretch like rubber as his bones began growing slightly. It was unbearable. He tried to scream, but found he couldn't. As soon as he opened his mouth, all the air rushed out his lungs. It continued for what felt like days, but was really only a few hours.<p>

Then, it stopped. He wiped the mixture of blood, sweat, and tears from his face and tried to stand up. Then, he collapsed as it began again.

The pain was almost tripled, but completely concentrated on a point under his chest. He felt something being torn away. He screamed in agony as his throat bled. Then, he heard another broken scream, a little boy. This wasn't his scream at all, it was so innocent. He felt the need to protect the poor child.

So he fought back. He gave all he had, but it was too much. His vision clouded, and he started to feel faint. Just before he passed out, he felt the pulling go away and the piece fall back into place.

When he woke, he was back where he had started from, Ragnok's office. He felt weird, and there was a lot in his mind he did not recognize. He made a mental note to check that later.

"Ah, Harry. I see you're awake now."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning by the way."

"I had no choice. The spells on you were literally destroying you."

"Ah. Well then…"

"There is something, Harry, which we do not understand."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Harry looked up at Ragnok as if he were crazy. "No, should I?"

"A horcrux is considered an ultimate evil. It splits your soul in half, and places half of that soul into an object."

Multiple thoughts raced through Harry's head, many of them were undistinguishable, but one stuck out.

"The diary in Second year!"

"Yes, that is an example of a Horcrux. Unfortunately, Tom Riddle made more than one. Seven, we believe."

"Is Tom…?" Harry was scared to ask.

"No. He is not a Horcrux."

Harry sighed in relief. Now he just had to know who Tom really was.

"The tom that is sitting in our waiting room is the real Tom Riddle. He has been de-aged."

"WHAT!" Harry jumped up in horror.

Ragnok snapped his long fingers and Harry found himself back in his chair. "Let me explain."

"Fine."

"The Tom Riddle out there has no memories of what he has done. If you do go out and kill the boy, you will be killing an innocent child."

"But…"

"We believe that his soul had become so broken that the remaining parts made a last ditch effort to fix themselves, resulting in what you witnessed earlier this morning."

"So, what is it you were confused by?" Harry was still doubtful, but everything was making sense. It was also why he couldn't seem to kill Voldemort.

"Harry," Ragnok spoke gently. Well, as gently as a goblin could. "On that fateful night when he tried to kill you, his soul was so broken that a piece fell off and attached itself to the closest living thing in the area."

"So, you mean…?"

"Yes, a part of his soul lies in you."

The first thing Harry felt was disgust. A piece of his soul? Then, he felt understanding. This was the connection. It was why he could see inside Voldemort's mind. It was why he could speak parseltongue. It was the answer to so many things.

Then he had a new revelation. No way would this have gotten passed Dumbledore. The Headmaster had to know. Now that he thought about it, why did he trust the guy so much? What did he do for him? Oh yeah, Harry was a weapon. He sent him to the Dursley's for crying out loud!

Another surprise hit him. He had to destroy the diary to get rid of the Horcrux. That would mean he would have to…

He swore. Now it all made sense. Everything in his life had been set up. Meeting the Weasley's on the Platform. Why else would Mrs. Weasley forget the platform number? Or why Ron sat with him, he doubted his compartment was the only open one. Heck, the battle with Quirrel was set up. If three 11-year olds could get to the stone, that can't be much protection.

And second year. And third year. And fourth year. And fifth year. All of it! It was all set up, but why? If he was going to die anyways, why bother testing him at all?

He stored this information in his brain for later. Right now, he had one last question for Ragnok, then he could concentrate on his vaults.

"Ragnok?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why is Tom now my son?"

"That, is an interesting question. Would you be willing to share a memory with me?"

"I guess so…which one?"

"Your trip to the graveyard."

* * *

><p><em>AN" Oh my! What does that have to do with this? Brownie points to whoever can guess!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! Just getting this up here quickly so no times for Harry, Meg, Luke, or Ann. Shut up Luke. Anyways, here we goooooooooo…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Here's to my reviewers:** AmandaMau, anthony37, Hasan, **and** MrsDracoMalfoy-Snape**

**AN: Sorry, this is not a new chapter, but because of the whole 'reading the books' security issue, I felt it would be safer to delete the excerpt from the book. I don't want it deleted. Trust me though, I will not be deleted. I have a copy of everything on my computer and phone. If I am deleted, they will be continued some way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time:<strong>_

_He stored this information in his brain for later. Right now, he had one last question for Ragnok, then he could concentrate on his vaults._

_"Ragnok?"_

_"Yes, Harry?"_

_"Why is Tom now my son?"_

_"That, is an interesting question. Would you be willing to share a memory with me?"_

_"I guess so…which one?"_

_"Your trip to the graveyard."_

"What! Why would I do that?"

"Because, I am curious. Please satisfy my curiousity. You do not have to if you do not want to."

"Fine."

And so, Ragnok pulled out a pensieve as Harry removed a copy of the memory. They both dived in.

The scene cleared, and Harry watched as if reading a book.

Harry watched the whole graveyard scene, it was certainly different from another point of view, but not by much. It was still a nightmare to watch.

When the scene faded, Harry was thrown back into his chair. He was numb to the pain now, he had seen it almost every night. What was new though, was the missing sense of fault. He did not feel weighed down with misery like all the other times he had seen it. He knew, now, that it wasn't his fault.

"Do you see now, Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"I still don't understand. What did that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Harry, do you know how to perform a blood adoption ritual?"

"No, not really."

"Ah, well. When a Pureblood couple cannot give birth to an heir, this has happened several times, they take in an infant child and adopt it. How come you cannot tell? They perform what is called a blood ritual. The new mother and father exchange blood and magic with the child, whose physical appearance, may change, to take on a suitable heir."

"So, what that means…"

"During your time at the graveyard, something went wrong. By accepting your blood into his body, he preformed half the ritual. Because you did not receive any of his blood, there must have been a connection prior to this event. We were not sure what this was, until now. A horcrux could have provided a suitable connection, as that is our best guess."

"I guess that makes sense. So, Tom is really my Son?"

"Yes."

"I'll just have to make the most of it then."

"That's the spirit Harry."

"So, what now?"

"That, is up to you."

"I guess I'll take a look at what I own then."

"Would you like us to bring in anybody?"

"Could you bring in Tom" I'm getting worried."

"Just likea father." Ragnok chuckled to himself.

Harry prepared a comeback, but he never got the chance. A blur zoomed into the room and jumped onto his lap.

"FATHER! I thought you had forgotten me!"

"What?"

Harry was at a loss for words. The past 24 hours were still catching up to him.

"It's okay father. I'm here now." Harry looked down at Tom and noticed the differences between him and the Tom from the chamber of Secrets. First of all, he was younger, like seven or eight, or maybe six. Secondly, he features weren't as sharp and cold. They were softer, and, dare he say it, cuter. Finally, his eyes were bright green.

'He must have gotten them from me, and they were hiding behind the red.' Harry thought.

All in all, it was hard to think of him as Voldemort. So, he didn't.

"Hey Tom? What have you been doing?"

"Playing. There was a broom! And it flew! It was amazing! And I got hungry, and the frog jumped. It was scary, but yummy. Then, there was this…"

Harry laughed at the expression of wonderment on Tom's face. There was no way he would ever be able to compare that to Voldemort.

"I take it you had fun?"

"YES!"

Harry looked up at Ragnok. "Then we better make this quick so we can go to the Toy Store before we go."

Tom started jumping in excitement. "Yay!"

Ragnok just smirked. "Then let's continue. You own several properties. Would you like a tour? Or would you like a list?"

"How about you chose the best and hire someone to clean it up for me?"

Ragnok was shocked by the trust Harry gave him, but he didn't let it show. "Very well. I believe we have just the place. Ravenclaw hideaway. We will have it prepared." He handed Harry a card. "This portkey will activate at the words 'Ravenclaw Hideaway'. Please allow two hours preparation time."

"I think that is doable."

"Would you like to visit your vaults or get started with shopping?"

"I think I will head out to the village, if that's alright. Do you have any means of cloaking we could use?"

"Of course, we will set you up with something. Now, before you leave, two things. First, a refilling bag of galleons from your vaults. You have billions, so don't worry about emptying it. Secondly, your rings."

"Rings?"

"Your house rings." Ragnok pulled out a box. "There are three here, we'll start with the Lord ring."

"What is a Lord ring?"

"It shows what houses you have control of. It is not visible to anyone unless you want it to be."

"Alright then." Harry picked it up and slid it on his finger. It flashed many colors, before calming to a picture of a gold griffin surrounded by marron.

"Ahh, the Gryffindor crest. To change it you just have to speak the name of the house you wish."

Harry willed it invisible. "What's next."

"I believe only one of the two rings left is for you. The other is for your soul mate. Just putting it on will call her here and remove any spells or potions she is currently under."

"Okay, I'll give it a go."

Harry removed a now sleeping Tom from his lap and placed him on a couch in the back. He then walked back to the desk and put on the ring.

Only to have another body appear out of nowhere and fall on top of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I have four directions this could go. I will have them listed here with an explanation and a beginning. Please review on which one is your favorite.<strong>_

_**Hermione**_: This choice would involve her having been under a spell from Dumbledore. I do not support this, but a few of my friends are big Harry/Hermione supporters and bugged me into putting this on.

_**Daphne Greengrass: **_This is a change for me, I have not thought much into this, but it is an option. I'm split in this one. I don't know much about her, but I will try. It will probably suck though.

_**An OC:**_ I know that you all probably hate OC's, but it is an option. I will most likely have an easy time with this and be able to experiment more, but again, it's an OC.

Don't yell, scream, or throw a fit. I have a new spin on this I doubt you know. Just hear me out, Keep in mind that this option will get you the fastest updates, because I like it. It's interesting. DO NOT SAY NO RIGHT AWAY, just please read it all. I like it, but if you hate it it will become something different

just

hear

me

out

and

do

not

just

skip

it

just

keep

going

down

now

that

is

it

_**Ginny:**_ The ginny I will put in will be kinda messed up. Her mother, father, brothers, and Dumbledore will have manipulated her so much, that with the spells gone, so will her momory of him be, She will be like before first year even started. Starstruct, confused, then angry. The twins would be brought in, and be on Harry's side. Just cuz I like them. She will not be at all what she was like in the books or movies. I really want this one, but if enough votes go to another, I will drop it.

_**That is all, hope to hear your reviews soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for this very long time away and wish to make it up to you. The reason I have been gone is a long story that I'm sure you do not want to hear, but feel free to PM me if you are desperate for details.**

**Anyways, looking back at things I wrote about 1.5-ish years ago, I am very disappointed in myself. Of the stories I have written, I hope to someday continue them. This though would mean me editing the crap out of them from the beginning. I am very willing to do so, and there is a poll on my profile page that you can take part in, or you can just review with your opinions. I will close the poll hopefully within the week and upload either an edited chapter or a new story.**

**In the meantime, there is a Danny Phantom one-shot available for you all to read.**


End file.
